<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《双轨》 by skabarman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584718">《双轨》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skabarman/pseuds/skabarman'>skabarman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band), UNIQ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, M/M, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skabarman/pseuds/skabarman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*本章尚未涉及过多BDSM<br/>*王一博纯Dom设定，李汶翰属性摇摆，嘉羿无属性<br/>*结局还没想好但大概率羿汶定情会be<br/>*NTR有，未来3p会有<br/>*不是渣受</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>博翰世初 - Relationship, 羿汶定情</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《双轨》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“对不起再来一遍。”</p><p>不知道是第多少次说出这句话，李汶翰掐着眉心，拾起地上的一次性水杯，仰头灌了好几口水，试图集中精神找回自己的状态。</p><p>“要不，明天再录？” 录音师对着话筒问。时间已至深夜，纵然是常常熬夜在一线的文艺工作人员，也经不住几句歌词反复重录几个大夜，不说李汶翰找不到状态，就连监制听得耳朵都起茧了。</p><p>李汶翰闭着眼点点头，向录音棚外双手合十鞠了个躬以示歉意，然后接过助理一听到要收工便立刻递进来的外套。</p><p>连着好几天都是以这样的状态收工，人心浮躁，李汶翰心里清楚大家都是看在他把加班费全包的份上才勉强保持耐性，但他也不好抱怨什么，毕竟这一切都是因他而起，原定于一个月后发行的单曲由于他的状态不佳而不断压缩着后期的时间。</p><p>李汶翰把外套夹在胳膊间，快步走出了录音棚，跟着凌晨的微风做了好几个深呼吸，才把压抑着的烦躁驱散一些。</p><p>“汶翰哥，我送你回去吧。” 新来的助理殷切地询问他。李汶翰条件反射地想点头，但他摸了摸裤带中的手机，又谢绝了，摆摆手让助理先走，自己一个人捋着头发打开了通话记录。</p><p>上面显示着他给王一博打过的几十通没被对方应答的电话，时间线从上个星期开始，每天都有几个自己不甘心硬要拨过去的记录，哪怕心里清楚对方不会接，李汶翰也想用这种方式烦扰王一博。</p><p>照例打了几通过去，对面也照例无人应答，李汶翰被风吹得冷了，将外套披上又转而拨通另一个号码。</p><p> </p><p>“喂...汶翰...”</p><p>黄嘉新尚未从睡梦中醒来的软糯嗓音成功让李汶翰心里舒畅了一点点，他嘴角含着笑意，食指轻轻敲着手机背面。</p><p>“你在哪里呀。” 不等李汶翰应答，话筒里便传来黄嘉新翻身从床上坐起来的声音，李汶翰几乎能想象到对方顶着鸡窝头揉眼睛的傻样子。</p><p>李汶翰笑出了声，告诉黄嘉新自己刚结束新歌的录制，问他在哪，自己想去找他。</p><p>“啊...这么晚了。” 黄嘉新把手机从耳朵上拿开，反复确认着时间，是凌晨两点没错。</p><p>“不方便吗？” 李汶翰脚尖划拉着地上的尘土。</p><p>“方便方便！” 黄嘉新从床上跳下来，急匆匆套上外套便欲出门。</p><p>幸好及时被李汶翰制止住了，“你在宿舍吧，我现在去找你。”</p><p>带着笑意的声音从话筒传入黄嘉新的耳朵，仿佛在心上轻轻抓挠。黄嘉新“啊”了一声，本想提醒自己的队友还在宿舍，但李汶翰迅速挂了电话，让他没有机会说出拒绝。</p><p>好在，他也不想说。</p><p> </p><p>李汶翰钻进黄嘉新怀抱的时候，还带着夜间的凉意，双臂还着黄嘉新的腰，脑袋埋进脖颈间深深吸一口气，青年奶香味沐浴露带来的踏实感让李汶翰一下子从工作的疲惫中抽身出来。</p><p>“我们好久没见了。” 黄嘉新略带委屈的抱怨从头顶传来。李汶翰笑着捕捉到对方的嘴唇，舌尖抵住黄嘉新的唇缝探了探又缩回去，说道，“这不是怕你训练太辛苦嘛。”</p><p>黄嘉新找不到辩解的理由。虽然公司早早就承诺他三年内一定会出道，但如今他的练习时长马上就快满三年，出道却仿佛遥遥无期，包括他在内的预备团员，都对前途一片茫然，只能按照老师们的要求加倍训练，确实是无法和李汶翰保持高频率的联系。</p><p>而李汶翰已经出道三年了，虽说尚未在娱乐圈站稳脚跟，却也有一定作品傍身，比起提高硬实力的压力，他目前更忙于如何打出自己的风格。这不是一件容易的事，黄嘉新知道他不是故意晾着自己。</p><p>李汶翰轻轻抓挠着黄嘉新后颈的碎发，像是在彰显自己存在感一般将双唇完全贴过去，黄嘉新对此全然接受，顺便捉住了那个不断挑衅自己的小舌，含在唇间轻轻吮吸。</p><p>“你给我口好不好？” 李汶翰在亲吻的间隙说道。没有多余的废话，他在今晚找上黄嘉新，就是为了这件事。</p><p>黄嘉新看着他逐渐失去焦距的眼睛，迷迷糊糊的，似乎并不是很清醒，但凭借黄嘉新对李汶翰的了解，要是拒绝了这次，他便没有第二次机会了，于是他和李汶翰讲着条件，“你会叫吗？”</p><p>“你队友在吗？” 李汶翰问道。</p><p>“在。“ 黄嘉新犹豫道，“但是小点声就行。”</p><p>李汶翰没有再说话，伸手直接将黄嘉新推倒在床上，双腿跨坐上去便示意黄嘉新帮自己脱裤子。</p><p>黄嘉新舔舔唇，被李汶翰双手贴住的后颈微微发着烫。李汶翰在床上有些不为人知的癖好，从他们第一次搞上便讲清楚了，而血气方刚的青年不仅没被吓退，还因着对前辈的爱慕和好奇，生出些探索异世界的激情来。</p><p>和往常一样，黄嘉新毫无异议地配合着。一手抽出李汶翰的皮带，一手从裤腰处钻进去摸上挺翘的臀部，名正言顺地揩油。</p><p>他隔着牛仔裤亲吻着李汶翰。</p><p>嘴唇沿着性器硬起来的形状一路轻啄，直到最底端，轻阖的眼皮被硬质布料磨到也在旖旎的气氛下显得无足轻重。黄嘉新并不着急，表面上的配合不过是为了讨李汶翰的开心，反复试探李汶翰的底线才是他的目的。</p><p>李汶翰果然坐不住了，“把我裤子解开。” </p><p>他一边口头发号施令，一边轻轻扭动着腰表达自己的不耐烦，黄嘉新这才顺从地将被囚禁多时的硬物释放出来。</p><p>“黄嘉新。” 李汶翰揪住胯前人的头发，将顶端送到他的嘴前，说，“让我舒服。”</p><p>黄嘉新轻松地回了一声“遵命”，双手将李汶翰的臀瓣完全从半褪的内裤中剥出来，然后用指尖轻轻按压着他的尾椎，凑上前用舌面贴上性器上凸起的青筋，从头至尾，一路将散发出的腥膻气息收至口中。</p><p>黄嘉新一边卖力吮吸着李汶翰，一边抬眼观察后者的表情，在对视的一瞬间，难以自持的呻吟终于从李汶翰的喉咙中逃了出来。</p><p>黄嘉新猜是自己的眼神过于虔诚，才把李汶翰的理智骗进了欲海。</p><p>等李汶翰忍不住抓着他的头发在他口中抽插时，黄嘉新也没管住自己的手指溜进李汶翰的臀缝，就着从性器前段摸来的前液，急匆匆想把指尖塞进去。</p><p>这一举动成功将李汶翰生理刺激至顶峰，却也成功惹恼了李汶翰。</p><p>李汶翰发出一声急促的惊叫，抓着黄嘉新的手从自己屁股上挪开，性器从黄嘉新的口中滑出，射出来的精液顺着对方的唇角流下来，没有射完的存货也悉数喷洒到黄嘉新的脸上。</p><p>黄嘉新这时才开始后悔自己的鲁莽，“顺从”是他们在做爱时自己唯一需要做的事情，李汶翰有时会无视他超出指令之外的举动，有时就会像现在这样生他的气。</p><p>黄嘉新急忙讨好地将面颊贴上紧绷的小腹蹭弄，刚刚高潮过的身体何其敏感，只是轻轻伸出舌尖舔舐铃口，便使得李汶翰软塌塌地趴下来，双手环抱着黄嘉新的脑袋重重喘息。</p><p>“汶翰，原谅我一次吧。“ 黄嘉新请求道。</p><p>李汶翰没有回答，面无表情推开黄嘉新跳到地面，半提着裤子钻进卫生间，期间还差点因为腿软滑了一跤。</p><p>黄嘉新委屈地看着双腿硬起来的东西，以前也不是没有因自己的不听话而尝不到李汶翰后面的滋味，但他隐约觉得今天的李汶翰格外焦躁。</p><p> </p><p>“汶翰。” 黄嘉新低低叫了一声，脱光衣服闪进浴室，从背后将正在淋浴的李汶翰拥进怀里。</p><p>只要不是在做爱，他们的相处模式就像一般人那样。黄嘉新常常利用这一点来讨好李汶翰，以缓解他在床上制造出来的紧张氛围。</p><p>“那个人还没有接你电话吗？” 黄嘉新在掌心挤了洗发露替李汶翰清洗头发。</p><p>李汶翰疲惫地点点头，慵懒地靠在身后人的肩膀上。</p><p>黄嘉新并不知道“那个人”具体是谁，尽管李汶翰坦诚地向黄嘉新交代了自己的部分感情生活，也一直都是用“那个人”作为代称。</p><p>“那你打算怎么办？” 黄嘉新问。</p><p>李汶翰不想回答这个问题。他该怎么办，他要是早知道自己该怎么办，也不会糊里糊涂被困在原地这么多年了。</p><p>于是他什么都没说，当作没听见。黄嘉新也习惯了李汶翰这种态度，他就装没问过这句话，对两个人都好。</p><p>从浴室出来后，李汶翰没有等待黄嘉新便一头栽进他的床铺，甚至没注意到有条小红毛衣被他压在了身下。他知道黄嘉新需要一点时间解决自己的生理需求，也知道黄嘉新不会在意他在自己解决完之前进入梦乡。</p><p>但彼时的李汶翰不知道的是，这会是他最后一次躺在黄嘉新的宿舍睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>第二天李汶翰从黄嘉新的怀里醒来的时候，额头正抵着那件昨晚被他压在身下的红毛衣。他想自己一定是睡得太死了，才没发觉对方把红毛衣从他身下解救出来，又顺便把他捞进怀里的一系列动作。</p><p>李汶翰看了看时间，7点04分，规律的生物钟让他即便熬夜工作也会准时醒来。他从床上挣扎下来，小心翼翼遛进卫生间洗漱，没有吵醒还在熟睡的黄嘉新。</p><p>在刷牙的间隙李汶翰和助理发了短信，让大家今天暂时休息一天，找不到状态就先停下来对李汶翰来说是常有的事，没有人会觉得有什么问题。</p><p>黄嘉新趿着拖鞋把脑袋塞进李汶翰颈窝的时候，李汶翰已经完成了洗漱——护肤——对镜自赏等早间固定活动。温暖的怀抱让李汶翰有着生活岁月静好，爱的人就在身边的错觉。</p><p>李汶翰将手指插入黄嘉新的发间轻轻梳理，除了温柔一些，手法和撸千寻时别无二致，黄嘉新也顺势发出舒服的哼声。</p><p>黄嘉新告诉李汶翰近期公司有首新歌，会有圈内知名的舞蹈老师来参与编舞，只是尚且不知这首歌会花落谁团，可能是他们这只预备团，也可能是别的。</p><p>“看来你们公司是打算认真出个团了。” 李汶翰将黄嘉新推到水池前，自己则转身出了卫生间，只留下自己的声音，“如果是你的话，要好好努力了噢。”</p><p>黄嘉新把牙膏泡沫吐进水池，从门口露出脑袋冲李汶翰眨眼，咧出自己标志性的傻笑，“我一直很努力呀，说好了等我出道后我们一起合作呢。”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>李汶翰没想到会以这种方式遇到王一博。</p><p>开车把黄嘉新送到公司门口，正巧碰到从门内走出来的“那个人”，他穿着一件普通白T，裤子松松垮垮的是他一贯的风格。</p><p>“汶翰再见！” 黄嘉新冲车窗内摆手，顺便抛了几个飞吻进去。转过身时，才发现一个眼神冷峻的男人盯着自己看。</p><p>黄嘉新不觉得这个眼神有恶意，但还是条件反射地背后一凉。</p><p>他知道这人是谁，几乎是在对视的瞬间他就认出来了。他们这个圈子走盐系路线还能打出名堂的可不多，王一博便是其中之一。他们公司的同期练习生，常常在网上跟着他的练习室视频扒舞练习。</p><p>本想和前辈打个招呼，但王一博早已先行将视线移开，和自己的助理轻声聊着天。黄嘉新讪讪作罢，扭头又和李汶翰挥挥手才跑去训练室。</p><p>李汶翰懵住了。</p><p>双手紧紧抓住方向盘，说不清是愤怒还是委屈，目光锁在王一博的身上移不开，连黄嘉新什么时候跑不见了身影都没发觉。</p><p>王一博回头看了一眼黄嘉新离开的方向，然后径直走向李汶翰的副驾驶，开门坐了进去。</p><p>他从一开始就看到了李汶翰的车，也将后者与黄嘉新的互动尽情收入眼底。但一向擅长解读他情绪的李汶翰现在也拿不准他在想什么，李汶翰关于他的上个疑惑还没有解决。</p><p>“走吧。” 王一博摊进车座里说。熟悉空间的气味包裹住他，慢慢融化了方才面对陌生人的防备。</p><p>“去哪里？” 李汶翰下意识开口。话音刚落他便狠狠咬了下自己的舌尖，这时候最有骨气的做法应该是摔下方向盘，然后质问对方这一周以来为什么要晾着他。</p><p>该死的习惯。</p><p>“去公司。” 王一博惜字如金，李汶翰明白他的意思，却又不明白，这个人好像什么都没有发生过一样，甚至还把自己当便宜司机用。</p><p>但他还是照做了。和王一博对着干并不是什么好主意，有再多怨气也要在合适的时间地点发出来，不然只会适得其反。</p><p>路途中王一博低着头在手机上敲敲打打，不知和谁聊得起劲，好像完全不在意那个陌生男孩从李汶翰车上下来这件事。</p><p>李汶翰松了口气，自己也不提。虽然王一博不介意他在外面乱搞，但也总会找到奇怪的角度来折磨他，李汶翰花了好长时间也没弄明白对方到底是吃醋了还是没有。</p><p>到公司之后王一博将李汶翰领进了录音棚，工作中的工作人员们看了他们一眼便继续工作，除了李汶翰本人，没有人疑惑为什么李汶翰会出现在这个地方。</p><p>王一博伸手从桌子上拿起一沓文件递给李汶翰，封面很明显地告诉他这是一个公益音乐短片的项目。</p><p>“这次是我亲自参与企划的，是监制之一，也是导演。” 王一博略显骄傲地说。</p><p>“这不是好几个月前的项目嘛。” 李汶翰随口问道。</p><p>“对，一直都在策划，最近在进行最后的改进。”</p><p>李汶翰此时并不是很有心情了解王一博的工作，他自己的工作都因为对方的原因一直停滞不前，只是碍着人多，他只能一边翻看着手中的文件，一边听王一博滔滔不绝介绍短片会有的内容及它的用途。</p><p>“挺好的，嗯嗯，不错不错。” 李汶翰没有什么诚意地捧着场，间或竖起大拇指像表扬幼儿园小朋友一样。</p><p>直到手中翻到歌词那一页。</p><p>演唱那一栏写着他的名字。</p><p>他的名字前面还写了两个字，“拟邀”。</p><p>“拟邀是什么鬼啦。” 李汶翰失笑出声，将手中的册子摊到王一博面前。以他们的熟稔程度，一起合作还不是一句话的事。</p><p>“走流程。” 王一博无奈地说。</p><p> </p><p>“你最近一直都在忙这个？” 李汶翰问道。得到肯定答复之后又问，“那你没什么别的话想跟我说吗？”</p><p>王一博愣了愣，继而又恍然道，“这首歌我也有参与制作，从歌词到旋律都是按照你的声线风格编的，今天就是打算给你听听demo。”</p><p>这次轮到李汶翰愣住了。他被王一博牵着手腕拉到电脑前，调出为自己量身定制的那首歌来听。</p><p>由于是公益性质的音乐，编曲和作曲虽有一些小众元素，却也不会因此而减少受众，尤其是旋律朗朗上口，歌词也有记忆点。正如王一博所说，这首歌和李汶翰的音色可以说是相辅相成。</p><p>“怎么样？” 王一博有些期待地问。他调出音乐制作的界面，具体地给李汶翰介绍整首歌的制作思路和元素构成。</p><p>“如果我不答应你会给谁唱啊？”</p><p>李汶翰突然打断了他。</p><p>王一博想了想，如实回答，“那就作废了，这首歌是给你编的，应该只有你能唱好吧。”</p><p>李汶翰抿了抿唇，连自己都没注意到语气中带了一丝委屈，“那你为什么不一开始就告诉我。”</p><p>“当然是有了成品才拿得出手，还没做给你说什么。” 王一博笑着说道，仿佛是在回答一个非常无厘头的问题。</p><p>李汶翰一时语塞，王一博做事有自己的逻辑闭环，他很少能找到突破口质疑对方的行为。</p><p>于是他将手机翻了出来，给王一博看他这一周以来打过的无数个电话。</p><p>“忙到接个电话都不行吗？” 他用只有两人能听见的声音质问道。</p><p>王一博食指翻动着记录，边看边心虚地笑，最后略带羞赧地和李汶翰道歉，“这个手机好像被我扔家了，没带过来，对不起。”</p><p>“但是你怎么打了这么多啊？可以微信找我嘛。” </p><p>恶劣的小孩做了错事仍然要嘴硬一番，但李汶翰无法反驳，他的确没想过通过其他途径联系王一博，从一开始为了找到对方而打电话，演变到后来只是因为执念而反复拨通了。</p><p>于是他欲言又止了半天才憋出一句话，“那你的手机待机时间还挺长的。”</p><p>李汶翰失语地看着王一博笑得越来越大声，他不知道事情是怎么从他生了一周闷气，到被对方嘲笑太傻的。</p><p>不过自从他发现王一博这周都在忙什么时，惊喜感就代替了困扰他一周的愤怒。他一直都拿王一博没办法，只要后者摆出一副理直气壮的姿态，他就会接受对方的示好，将自己的脾气抛之脑后。</p><p>但李汶翰还是顺势敲诈了王一博几顿饭，不为没接电话的旧恨，也为被嘲笑的新仇。</p><p> </p><p>小插曲结束之后，李汶翰迅速调整了状态将自己的作品录好，也抽出时间完成了王一博的短片。</p><p>在筹备新歌宣传期间，他接到了黄嘉新的电话。</p><p>“一个坏消息和一个好消息，想先听哪一个？”</p><p>黄嘉新一开口就是这么没头没尾。</p><p>李汶翰当时正在看经纪人递过来的宣传计划书，把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，手中完全没有停下翻看的动作。</p><p>“好消息吧。” 他随口说道。</p><p>“我要出道啦！那首歌真的是给我们团准备的。” 黄嘉新的声音中带着雀跃，嘈杂的背景中隐约能听到他队友们的叽喳乱叫声，“就是编舞编曲阵容都超级赞的那首！”</p><p>“真的啊？” 李汶翰放下手中的材料，左手拿过手机快速走到阳台。他问，“都是谁啊？”</p><p>“唔...不能告诉你啦，嘿嘿，公司说了要保密的。”</p><p>“我也不能说吗？”</p><p>“哎呀，你问我肯定就会告诉你了，但是被公司知道我会被暗杀的，不要逼我嘛汶翰。”</p><p>“没有啦。” 李汶翰靠在阳台的栏杆上，声音带着轻快的笑意，对方对未知世界的兴奋仿佛带他回到了三年前自己刚出道那会儿，“反正等出歌就会知道了，不管怎么说先恭喜你，我等你的舞台啊。”</p><p>“谢谢汶翰！mua！” </p><p>黄嘉新兴奋地在训练室地上直打滚。能和一位亲密的前辈分享喜悦，对于尚未见识过真正娱乐圈的练习生来说足够是件让快乐加倍的事了。</p><p>李汶翰听着对面吵吵闹闹的声音，自己也快把嘴角咧到耳朵根，虽然他也不知道自己在开心什么。不过他还没忘记问，“坏消息呢？” </p><p>“啊...” 黄嘉新坐在地上抓自己的头发，“坏消息就是这一个月都要封闭练习，我们不能见面啦。”</p><p>这的确是个坏消息，李汶翰的笑容渐渐淡去。不过比起这一个月不能见面，他更知道等黄嘉新出道后，他们只会有更长的不能相处的时间。</p><p>“也没关系啦，说不定我们以后能登上同一个舞台，同一个节目，或者同一个颁奖典礼什么的，这一个月会值得的。” 李汶翰安慰着黄嘉新，尽管这些话他自己也不确定会不会实现。</p><p>后来他们又聊了一会儿，临挂电话前被黄嘉新念叨了好几遍好想见他才过足嘴瘾。李汶翰将回归寂静的手机放回口袋里，站在阳台上看街道上的人来人往，嘴角的笑意尚未褪去。</p><p>为什么会这么喜欢和黄嘉新在一起呢。</p><p>明明知道两个人都只是玩一玩，却期待相处时的每一刻。纸包不住火的道理世人皆知，可总有人心存侥幸。</p><p>黄嘉新的存在是对王一博的挑战，李汶翰不知道自己能不能承担得起被发现的后果。可他们太合拍了，以至于李汶翰完全不想那么早放开他。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>